Les secrets des Weasley
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: [FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur] Recueil d'OS. Toute famille a ses secrets et les Weasley ne font pas exception. Venez découvrir cette famille si particulière dont on sait finalement si peu de choses.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est partie d'une idée de mon amie, _Nanthana14_, et de Syrène-T. Nous avons formuler cinq vœux de fictions que l'on voulait lire et avons, dans le même temps réalisé celui ou ceux d'une ou plusieurs auteur(e)s.**

**Je suis donc partie du vœu de _Blue Wendigo_ pour écrire ce petit recueil d'OS sur les Weasley. J'espère qu'il te plaira Blue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le vrai Ron Weasley**

On le disait avide, égoïste et colérique.

On ne voyait que sa pauvreté,

Et les richesses qu'il n'aurait jamais.

On le disait incapable d'amour et d'amitié,

Ne souhaitant que la célébrité.

On le pensait idiot,

Sans savoir qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en faut.

On le disait malfaisant,

Sans vraiment savoir qui, il était vraiment.

Car personne ne connaissait le vrai Ron Weasley.

Personne ne voulait reconnaitre, son courage, son abnégation et sa bonté.

Nul ne connaissait vraiment le stratège qu'il était,

Car il suivait ses amis, tête baissée, sans hésiter.

Tous le voyaient plus peureux que ses amis,

Négligeant qu'il avait une famille derrière lui,

Qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et souhaitait la retrouver.

Aucun n'oubliait ses erreurs passées,

Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour s'en faire pardonner.

Mais personne ne n'était jamais excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait dû encaisser.

Les railleries, les moqueries, les soupçons et les rejets

Uniquement parce qu'il était lui

Et que personne ne l'acceptait.

Nul ne savait le mal-être qui l'habitait,

D'être le non-voulu, le manipulé, l'ignoré,

Dans une famille où il n'avait pas été attendu.

Comment trouver sa place, dans un monde qui ne voit que vos défauts ?

Quand tout le monde remarque que vous ne serez jamais assez bien pour vos amis ?

Quand tout le monde vous rappelle que vous ne serez jamais aussi bon que vos ainés ?

Comment trouver sa place et se sentir accepté ?

C'est le défi que tout au long de sa vie Ron Weasley tenta de surmonter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second OS, toujours pour le vœu de ****_Blue Wendigo_****, mais cette fois-ci avec du slash.**

**En toute franchise, je n'avais jamais pensé à Charlie ainsi, mais cela m'est venue comme ça, alors je me suis dis : "Pourquoi pas ?"**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

**L'aveu de Charlie**

Ses parents pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils restaient une vieille famille de sang-pur. Ils pouvaient crier fièrement autant qu'ils le voulaient leur acceptation des nés-moldus, il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne toléraient pas, comme la plupart des anciennes lignées sorcières.

L'homosexualité en faisait partie.

On pouvait rêver autant qu'on le voulait, la magie ne pouvait pas tout réaliser. Et si la nature avait décidé qu'un homme ne pourrait mettre d'enfants au monde, la magie n'avait aucun moyen de changer les choses. Deux hommes qui s'aimaient, signaient de la fin de la lignée.

C'est pour cette raison que Charlie n'avait jamais osé leur avouer son orientation amoureuse. Ses parents ne toléreraient jamais que leur fils soit ainsi. Surtout sa mère. Les mentalités traditionnelles avaient la vie dure.

Mais il ne voulait rien leur cacher. Il n'aimait pas cela. Encore plus maintenant qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait là, assit dans le salon, face à eux. Il était nerveux. Très nerveux. Et ils le voyaient très bien. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter dans son fauteuil, avait une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur le cœur. Connaissant déjà la réaction qu'ils auraient, il avait d'autant plus de mal à aborder le sujet. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents, qui désiraient tant le voir fonder une famille. Mais il ne supportait plus de ne rien dire.

« Papa, maman. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose… »

Il remarqua qu'une lueur venait de s'allumer dans le regard de sa mère et qu'elle se penchait en avant. Sa poitrine se serra un peu plus.

« Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Oh, mon chéri, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

-Tu n'avais pas à te stresser autant pour nous le dire, sourit son père pour essayer de la rassurer. »

Son fils lui retourna un sourire crispé.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle et quand la rencontrerons-nous ? S'empressa de l'interroger la matriarche. »

Le dompteur de dragon se tendit. Voilà. Il y était. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Euh… Je…

-Charlie ? l'interrompit une voix. »

Il se tourna vers les escaliers où se tenait les deux derniers de la famille. Les trois enfants se dévisagèrent quelques secondes en silence, sous l'œil intrigué de leurs parents. En remarquant la position et l'air paniqué de leur aîné, les visages de Ron et Ginny passèrent d'interrogatifs à compréhensifs et encourageants. Ils lui firent un doux sourire et vinrent s'installer au pied du fauteuil, appuyé contre ses jambes pour lui apporter leur soutien. Il n'arrivait pas à les lâcher du regard. Il était tellement concentré à puiser de la force avec leur présence qu'il ne sentit pas celles qui se glissèrent derrière lui. Il ne réagit qu'en sentant une main puissante s'installer sur son épaule. C'était Bill. Le premier né s'installa sur le bras gauche de son siège et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa la présence de Percy à son autre côté ainsi que celle de Fred et George debout derrière le dos de son fauteuil. Tous le fixaient de la même manière que les plus jeunes.

Charlie reprit confiance. Sa fratrie était là, autour de lui. Elle le soutenait et ne le laisserait jamais. En effet, il y avait de cela quelques années, ils l'avaient tous en même temps confronté. Ils l'avaient démasqué et depuis longtemps en plus. Mais leurs comportements envers lui n'avaient jamais changé.

Il souffla donc un grand coup et lâcha enfin la bombe.

« Il.

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Les deux parents ne comprenaient plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce cirque ?

« C'est « il », maman. La personne que j'ai rencontrée… C'est un homme… Et il s'appelle Mickaël. »

Sa mère poussa un petit rire, pensant à une plaisanterie de la part de ses enfants avant de reprendre un visage sérieux.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Il se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête. Mais alors que sa mère allait s'écrier bruyamment, ses autres enfants se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisageant durement, la provoquant de dire quoique ce soit. Finalement, ce fut la main de son mari, saisissant la sienne, qui la dissuada.

Arthur poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

« Es-tu heureux ?

-Comme jamais.

-Alors nous le sommes aussi.

-Mais Arthur !

-Molly, nous avons sept enfants. Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un drame si un seul n'en aura pas lui-même. S'il est heureux ainsi. »

Les époux s'observèrent et Molly finit par baisser les armes.

« Tu as raison. Je suis désolée, Charlie, mon chéri. Nous accueillerons ton compagnon avec plaisir. »

L'ancien joueur de quidditch était figé. Cela ne s'était pas du tout achevé comme il l'avait pensé. Il fut sorti de sa léthargie par les tapes rassurantes et heureuses de sa fratrie. Et il réalisa que c'était grâce à eux six que les parents étaient revenus sur leur éducation. Ils avaient tous été présents, prêts à le rassurer et faire barrière entre lui leurs parents. Il ne pourrait jamais assez leur dire à quel point il les aimait de l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième OS ! Celui-ci, je le mets un peu en lien avec le vœu ****_Syrène-T_**** sur l'amitié et parce que je trouve que ces trois là sont parfait ensemble et personne ne devrait penser à briser leur amitié . J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira à toute les deux. C'est juste un petit drabble, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un autre OS sur le feu, il faut juste que je le finisse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Toi et nous, notre trio**

Trois. Trois. On a toujours été trois. Hermione a beau tout savoir sur les sorciers, il n'y a que toi qui les comprenne vraiment. On te dit fainéant, mais tu ne restes pourtant pas en place très longtemps. Toujours à triturer, manipuler, bidouiller, dessiner ou noter pour quelques idées. Tu n'as jamais su retenir grand-chose de ce que l'on veut t'inculquer, car ton esprit est fait pour inventer, faire évoluer, avancer. C'est pourquoi tu es si bon stratège. Tu as toujours préféré observer avant d'agir. Tu étais là pour nous motiver, nous garder souder, nous faire rire. Tu as beau le cacher, laisser tes émotions l'emporter et ne pas savoir t'en servir, les gens, tu les cernes aisément. Tu as toujours dissimulé ce que tu savais faire, car ce n'était jamais aussi glorieux que tes frères. Alors, tu as été ce que l'on voulait voir en toi. Ce que l'on voulait que tu sois : le dernier, le raté de la famille. Jalousant ceux étant acceptés pour eux-mêmes, alors que toi, tu étais sans cesse comparé, forcé à ne rien dévoiler de ta vraie personnalité. Car tu es le dernier des Weasley. Et pour tous, à cause de cela, tu étais condamné à échouer. Mais on est là à présent. Tu n'as plus à jouer un rôle. Nous t'aimons et t'acceptons tel que tu es. Et nous le promettons, tous les trois, nous prouverons que dans le trio, tu es indispensable.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien déposé ici et que j'ai ce petit OS d'écrit, alors voilà, je vous le dépose pour noël ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Soit heureuse**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Voilà bien deux jours que le directeur était mort et tous se remettaient encore du choc, même si les funérailles arrivaient rapidement.

A cette heure-ci, il n'était pas censé y avoir âme éveillée dans le château. Pourtant, dans la salle commune des Gryfondors, installé au pied des marches de son dortoir, Ron Weasley n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Oh, certes il avait encore énormément de mal à accepter l'idée que Dumbledore était mort et que la guerre commençait pour de bon pour lui. Mais même s'il devait se séparer de sa famille, il était bien décider à suivre Harry et à le soutenir peut importe ce qu'il allait faire et se passer.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui occupé ses pensées à ce moment-là.

Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête le baiser qu'il avait surpris entre Harry et Ginny, sa sœur, avec ses camarades de maison après le match de quidditch. Il était enfermé dans ce souvenir et était encore dominé par ses émotions.

Il en fut cependant sortit par une personne venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ginny.

"Du mal à dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

-Je te comprends. Moi non plus, je n'arrive plus à dormir sur mes deux oreilles depuis la trahison de Rogue. Les choses vont radicalement changer maintenant et...

-Non, Ginny, la coupa-t-il. Ce... Ce n'était pas à cela que je pensais.

-Oh ! A quoi alors ?"

Il lui jeta un regard éloquent auquel elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre la signification.

"Ah d'accord. Tu nous en veux encore à Harry et moi, pour ça ?

-Oui... Enfin, non... Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas..."

Sa sœur lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Je suis un peu perdu, Ginny.

-Juste parce qu'Harry et moi nous sommes embrassés ?!

-Pas vraiment... Pas complétement...

-Je ne te suis pas, avoua-t-elle intriguée.

-Je... Je ne suis pas en colère... Pas vraiment, se reprit-il en riant avec elle. C'est juste que... J'ai peur Ginny.

-Peur ?

-Oui. De ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant. Pour Hermione, moi et tous les autres aussi. Mais surtout pour Harry et donc pour toi !

-Pour moi ?

-De ce que les Mangemorts, ou même Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même, pourraient essayer de te faire s'ils apprennent la relation que tu as avec Harry !"

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas, toutes ses inquiétudes, qu'il taisait pour que ses amis trouvent un point d'ancrage en lui, ressurgirent brusquement.

"Et encore, ce n'est que la partie la plus actuelle et flippante de ce que je redoute. Parce que, et uniquement en se montrant optimiste et imaginant que l'on survive à ce qui se prépare, qu'est-ce que je deviens moi si cela tourne mal entre toi et lui ?! Et ne me dis pas que j'exagère et m'inquiète pour rien ! la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Toutes vos histoires, à toi comme à lui, se sont avérées des plus bancales et désastreuses. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison !

-D'accord, j'admets. Mais là tu bases tes craintes sur des "et si" et avec ça nous pourrions refaire le monde ! Tu t'inquiètes sur des choses qui n'auront peut-être pas lieu. Je ne dis pas que je coure aucun risque à être la copine de Harry, bien au contraire, l'interrompit-elle à son tour, mais j'en ai parfaite conscience et je les prends en toute connaissance de cause."

Elle se leva et se posta devant son frère, le stoppant dans son traçage de tranchée et prit son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Tu viens de m'énoncer tes craintes et je les comprends parfaitement. Penses aussi que je partage les mêmes te concernant avec Hermione. Elle est mon amie et je crains ce que pourrait être ma position envers toi et elle, si vous veniez à vous séparer. Mais, pour en revenir à Harry et moi, je te demande de me faire confiance Ron. S'il te plait, grand frère, ait confiance en moi et en mes décisions.

-J'ai confiance Ginny. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu sais.

-Je le sais. Et je te remercie de vouloir tant prendre soin de moi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus une petite fille... Et que tu devrais un peu plus penser à toi et à Hermione, puisque en temps que meilleurs amis du Survivant et ayant été à ses côtés depuis le début, vous serez beaucoup plus visés que moi. C'est à votre sujet à tout les trois, avec Harry, et surtout de votre protection à vous dont tu devrais te préoccuper. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus t'inquiéter pour moi et de faire très attention à toi, d'accord ?"

Ron ne put retenir un petit rire.

"Tu sais que c'est normalement à l'ainé de demander cela au cadet ?

-Il faut bien que les choses changent, non ? Et puis, nous n'avons jamais rien fait comme les autres, toi et moi, alors à famille exceptionnel, situation exceptionnel ! Tu seras prudent ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

-Je te le promets. En échange, jure-moi d'être heureuse, jusque au bout. Je t'en prie, ne perds pas ton sourire. Soit heureuse.

-Juré."

Et il s'autorisèrent à se laisser aller à une de leur rare étreinte. Car les inquiétudes de la guerre étaient momentanément écartées, qu'ils savaient qu'ils feraient tout pour se retrouver et qu'ils conserveraient dans leur cœur joie et espoir avec cette promesse fraternelle donnée.


End file.
